


Fanart for Sabrecmc

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for Celestial Navigation





	Fanart for Sabrecmc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720710) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720710) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



18 year old Omega!Tony finds himself Bonded to Captain Steve Rogers. He isn't happy about it until he is.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/46566400895/in/album-72157700569434051/)


End file.
